


"This is not the end"

by vapourinthesky



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Matt's inner thoughts, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapourinthesky/pseuds/vapourinthesky
Summary: Matt finds out Elektra is alive.(Based on the first Defenders trailer)





	"This is not the end"

The clanking of swords. Three panting breaths. Three fast heartbeats. That’s all he could hear.

Sweat. The metallic stench of blood. That’s all he could smell.

His billy club vibrating in his hands with every hit. That’s all he could feel.

The fight with the Hand's ninjas had led them to a corridor. His newfound companions were fighting beside him. An unbreakable man, a cynical woman with superhuman strength, and a kid with a glowing fist. He wasn't sure if he could trust them, but that was a worry for another time. Now, he must fight.

He punched a guy in front of him. He flipped to kick another in the chest. He threw his billy club to the three behind him. And that's when he heard it.

Two swords. Swinging.

A new player had joined the game.

He searched for a heartbeat. Was this new person a friend or foe? An unexpected helping hand or one to send them to their doom? For a few seconds, he could hear nothing. _Another one of the Hand_ , he thought. Fear run through his body. The four of them were strong but outnumbered. He didn't know how much they could take; they'd never fought together before.

He was ready to charge on the newcomer, when a faint, poorly masked heartbeat caught his hearing. Cold sweat washed over him as he focused on the sound. It was... familiar.

 _No. It can't be_.

He knew that heartbeat.

_Impossible._

He had spent many nights in the darkness of his loft, missing that heartbeat.

_My mind is playing tricks on me._

He had prayed that night on the roof that this heartbeat wouldn’t fail. He had begged God to let this heart, the heart that was beating against his own, keep beating.

_It can't be her, can it?_

A scent filled his nostrils, then, and sent shivers down his body. The scent that had taken over his senses all those nights back in college. The scent that had given her away when she had broken into his apartment what felt a lifetime ago. The scent that had eventually vanished from the clothes she had left at his home. The scent that had kept him company those lonely, dreadful nights after that cursed night on the roof. A scent he couldn't forget, even if he wanted to. Her scent.

A piece of him had died that night with her. Could it be that he could get it back? Could she be alive? Would he feel whole again?

_“This is not the end” she had said with her last breath._

The battle had become a blur. Someone was near him. She was near him. _This is not the end._ She kicked him through the wall. _This is not the end._ He was lying on the ground. He was hurt. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Except for one thing.

_Elektra was alive._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea since the first trailer for the defenders dropped. I'm finally posting now, one week before the show. Are you excited?


End file.
